The Thieving Family
by MarissaTodd
Summary: So, this is for Takara Phoenix's 2015 OC Contest. It's set it the universe of The Thieves that Stole Their Hearts. It's about the life of the Stoll/Hood family afterwards. A five-shot of short drabbles. Warning: Light Slash
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick Riordan's. Hunter and Hayden (and Abby, I guess) are Takara Phoenix's.**

 _Hunter Hood wasn't a happy boy that day. He knew that Abby and George and Billy weren't trying to be mean or anything, but Hayden was his little brother! He should be taking care of him! He didn't wanna look like a baby, but his Hay was sick, and he just wanted to take care of him._

 _He felt a little tug on his fingers and looked down. Kylie was the youngest of everyone, so she couldn't reach very far yet, but she was cute and small, so Hunter didn't mind. He sat on the ground as she stared with big brown eyes, confused about what was wrong. Hunter didn't want to tell her. She wouldn't understand._

" _Hun?" came a confused voice. "Hun?" Said boy rushed to his brother's side. A bunch of worms started wiggling in his stomach. Hay sounded so quiet and hurt and sad. He didn't want Hay to be sad! Then, the worst thing ever happened, his little brother started coughing with blood coming out of his mouth. Hunter let out a terrified scream…_

…and sat up. He looked around frantically, only to see that he was in his bed, and he was sweaty and smelly and shivering.

Heavy footsteps sounded from outside the door, and his daddy and paps came bursting in the room. They looked really scared, making him feel bad for waking them up with something as _stupid_ as a nightmare.

(That didn't stop him from climbing down to the floor and running into a hug, being joined by a scared/sleepy/confused Hayden.)


	2. Stole

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick Riordan's. Hunter and Hayden (and Thess) are Takara Phoenix's.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Percy had just about enough of those mischievous little twins. They stole Jack! Again! What did he have to do to make them understand that people weren't supposed to be stolen? Oh, they knew he was a person by now, just little and more breakable, but they went ahead and took him anyway.

Once Jack turned two, the Hoods decided that the best way to keep him was to marry him. It took him, Nico, Connor, and Travis just to make sure they didn't try eloping. (Thess was no help; he wanted to plan the wedding.) Point is, he did _not_ want his youngest alone around the twins until he was at least 20.

Maybe 30.


	3. Picture

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick Riordan's. Hunter and Hayden (and Abby, I guess) are Takara Phoenix's.**

"Daddy, Papa, whose this?" Hayden asked as he held up a dusty picture frame, which obviously had been in storage for years. The picture has of a slim blonde haired boy, grinning from ear to ear as he had an arm around either Stoll. His bright blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. The only flaw to his face was a long scar.

Connor took the picture and began rubbing his thumb along it. He smiled sadly as he let himself get lost in memories. Travis wrapped his lover in a comforting hug.

"That," he began, choosing his words carefully, "is your Uncle Luke. He was the oldest of my siblings that I knew, and the friendliest and most caring." He smiled at the newly turned teenager before him. "He died a hero."

"In the wars?" Hunter asked as he came into the living room.

"Yeah." Travis' voice was beginning to crack, so his brother took over. He told their sons about how good with a sword Luke was, how he loved all children of Hermes fiercely, how he led an army singlehandedly, and how he tried his best to do the right thing in the end.


	4. Question

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick Riordan's. Hunter and Hayden (and Claire) are Takara Phoenix's.**

"Daddy, Papa, where do babies come from?" was the most terrifying question that Connor ever heard coming from his thirteen year old's mouth. Travis most likely agreed, since it caused him to lose focus and burn himself on the grill.

Two sets of young eyes peered at them. "What makes you ask that, Sweetheart?" Connor asked, stalling for time. He did _not_ want to have this conversation. Ever. And especially not on the beach with other people there. Not only was the topic personal and embarrassing, but there were littler ears around. Sweet, cute, and _innocent_ little ones.

Seeing his lover worried, Travis walked over to the twins and crouched down. He had a devious smirk on his face as his eyes searched the beach. His smirk grew when they landed on a girl nearly in his teenage years walking along the edge of the water. He whispered quietly to his sons.

The Hoods both grinned and grabbed some empty water balloons for a nearby beach bag. They ran to another spot by the water and filled them, making sure to put a decent amount of both water and sand in each one. They turned walked closer to the girl.

"Oh Claire…"


	5. Prank

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick Riordan's. Hunter and Hayden (and Matt, Luke {Chase}, and Thea) are Takara Phoenix's.**

A scream followed by laughing woke Piper from her nap. She groaned and asked herself, not for the first time, why she agreed to babysitting fifteen year old twin sons of Hermes. Then she remembered that the Stolls had planned a romantic weekend for themselves and didn't want to leave their kids alone, so she volunteered. Stupid Aphrodite instincts.

Hunter and Hayden ran through the living room as she sat up on the couch, Thea fast on their heels. Matt walked behind her at a much slower pace. His eyes held a calculating look, as if he was studying what the consequence would be for his friends. Piper smiled at how much her son acted like her wife.

The thought made her frown slightly. Annabeth was the only who could keep the Hoods at least _somewhat_ in line. Apparently, her gray eyes could be quite scary. But the blonde woman couldn't take much time off of work. The city was only a few decades old, so there was still a lot of buildings that needed to be built as well as laws needed to be passed. The mayor was a busy woman, to say the least.

"Hey, Mom," came a voice to her left. She turned to see Luke, his blue eyes shimmering with mischief.

The Native American glared good-naturedly. "You told them to prank her, didn't you?"

The blonde laughed. "Oh, Mom; you should know me better than that by now." He left the room as he called back to her, "I helped!"

Said mother groaned, but smiled non-the-less.


End file.
